


ra'stim compilation 2

by Anonymous



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, M/M, NSFW Art, Trans Male Character, Trans Ra's al Ghul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: a bit more nudity/explicit content than last time
Relationships: Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103
Collections: Anonymous





	ra'stim compilation 2

more self indulgence 

(yeah i drew bj bc of this one below)


End file.
